A liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display panel, a backlight device, circuits for supplying various electrical signals to the liquid crystal display panel, and a power supply, as well as a housing for accommodating these components. The liquid crystal display panel has a display region in which a plurality of pixels are arrayed and a frame region surrounding the display region. In the display region, pixel electrodes and TFTs are provided. In the frame region, a sealing portion, a portion in which driving circuits are mounted, and the like are provided. The frame region, in which no pixels are arrayed, does not contribute to displaying. In existing liquid crystal display devices, the frame region has been narrowed, but cannot be eliminated in principle.
When a large screen is constructed by arraying a plurality of display panels, joints appear in an image displayed on the large screen because frame regions of the display panels do not contribute to displaying. Patent Documents 1 and 2 each disclose a display device which has a light-transmitting cover provided on the viewer's side of a display panel in order to display a jointless image. An edge portion of the light-transmitting cover has a curved portion on the viewer's side. The curved portion functions as a lens, and thus will be referred to as a “lens portion”, hereinafter. The lens portion of the light-transmitting cover is provided so as to overlap a frame region of the display panel and a part of the display region adjoining the frame region. The part of the display region that overlaps the lens portion will be referred to as a “peripheral display region”. Light which goes out from pixels arrayed in the peripheral display region is refracted by the lens portion toward the frame region. As a result, an image is also displayed on a front surface of the frame region, so that a jointless image is displayed on the entire screen.